


Heat Wave

by Brightgemini



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, This is surprisingly cute and nice for something that I wrote...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: The Doctor drags Tegan to an alien market on the hottest planet in the galaxy. Literally.
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Tegan Jovanka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Heat Wave

“How can you stand it?” Tegan scowled at The Doctor, leaning against the support beam of the vender stall he had stopped to browse at. The sun was high over the little alien market he had dragged her out to, claiming a need for some obscure Tardis part that she was sure he’d made up on the spot, and the heat had reached an unbearable level. Peeling the neck of her blouse away from her clammy skin, she flapped it back and forth in an attempt to create some airflow that might provide at least a little relief.

“I thought Australians were good in warm climates.” The Doctor gave her an amused glance before returning his attention to the items laid out on the table.

“Yes, _warm_ climates, Doctor, not the bloody fires of hell!” She complained, “It’s got to be at least sixty degrees out here!”

“Fifty-six degrees.” He corrected, not really paying her much attention.

“Fifty-six degrees and you’re still in that jumper?!”

“I did leave my coat on The Tardis.” He pointed out, picking a pair of earrings off the table made of some sort of carved stone she didn’t recognize, “What do you think of these?”

“They’re lovely, but they’re not going to fix The Tardis.” She informed him dryly.

“That’s fine, given that there’s nothing wrong with The Tardis.” He admitted, handing the vender a credit stick to scan, “I just told you that so you’d come and check out this market with me.”

“Are you telling me we walked all the way over here so you could go _shopping_?” She demanded, staring at him in disbelief.

“Well, yes, that is generally what you do in a market.” He reminded her with a smirk.

“Well, why do you need me for that!” She lamented, “You could have taken Turlough! But no, he gets to stay in the nice climate controlled Tardis!”

“I could have.” He sighed, giving her a decidedly patient look, “But, Tegan, there are just some things I would rather do with you than Turlough.”

“Oh.” That rather took the wind out of her sails and she was suddenly glad that her face was probably already red as a tomato from the sun because a very different kind of heat crept it’s way up to her cheeks, “Like exploring an alien market?”

“Precisely.” He agreed, holding out the earrings to her, “These are for you.”

Reaching out and taking the gift, she managed to dumbly mumble, “Thank you.”

“Right, now, this kind lady here has informed me that there is a place to get cold drinks just a couple of rows that way, if you can handle just a little more walking.” He informed her, flashing her that stupidly charming smile of his, “Brave heart, Tegan.”

Not bothering to wait for her reply, he spun on his heel, marching off in the direction of the supposed drink stand and leaving Tegan alone with her flushed cheeks and fluttering heart. She hadn’t felt quite this flustered since her days of school girl crushes, she realized, watching him go and forcing a frown over her features, “Brave heart indeed, Doctor… more like stupid heart, I’m afraid.”


End file.
